


Festive Clumsiness

by Daemoncat94



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Clumsy Emma, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian cuteness, Sexual Jokes, cute family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemoncat94/pseuds/Daemoncat94
Summary: Emma is an idiot. It’s nothing new. Which is why Regina didn’t come running when she heard a loud crash coming from the living room as she was taking dinner out of the oven, hearing a pained groan coming from the living she sighed and went to find out what had happened.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 2





	Festive Clumsiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, 2020 has been such a shit year for many of us so I hope that you all enjoy some festive SwanQueen fics. 
> 
> I really hope you all are safe and happy this holiday season and have much better year in 2021

Emma woke to the smell of breakfast and coffee, stretching her arms out enjoying the feeling of her stiff muscles stretching out after a deep sleep. Getting out of bed and making her way down stairs to the kitchen. Grinning when she saw her wife and son already eating pancakes both brunettes smiled at her. 

“Good morning, my love.” Regina greeted kissing her cheek as Emma walked over to her. “Your plate is in the oven.” she said happily before turning around and narrowing her eyes at the blonde. “Please use the oven gloves this time.” Emma rolled her eyes and smacked Henry on the back of his head as he started laughing. 

“Hey! I’m just sitting here.” he complained rubbing the spot where she had hit him. 

“Don’t laugh at your mother.” Emma warned jokingly. Grabbing her plate from the oven, she joined her family at table and began to eat. “See I didn’t burn myself, this time.” she said proudly. 

“I see that. Well done darling.” Regina smiled. It wasn’t uncommon for the blonde to get hurt she really was the clumsiest person that Regina had ever met. 

“Yeah, maybe mom will give you a prize.” Henry joked laughing until he saw Emma wiggle her eyebrows at his other mother. “Oh gross.” He shuddered standing up from the table and taking his breakfast with him. “I’m eating in the living room.” he called over his shoulder as Emma howled with laughter and Regina tried to stifle her laugh. 

“You’re terrible.” Regina scolded lightly. Emma grinned as she bit into her pancakes. 

“Are you going to punish me.” She asked winking at Regina. 

“Ma! Oh, my god! Stop.” Henry yelled as he came back in the room for his drink but left immediately covering his ears. “I’m going to my room.” he yelled as he ran up the stairs, the slam of his door drowned out by Regina and Emma’s laughs at their traumatised teen son. 

Wiping away the tears of laughter from her cheeks. Regina stood and began to clear away her plate and coffee cup. Emma followed a minute later already finished her breakfast which Regina rolled her eyes at how quickly her wife ate, it never stopped surprising her how the blonde kept her figure with the junk that she ate. 

They stood washing and drying dishes in a practiced rhythm and Emma revelled in the domestic moment with her wife, she still didn’t quite believe that the brunette was her wife even after being married for nearly three years now. She was so lucky to have Regina and Henry in her life and she never forgot that especially at this time of year, Christmas had always been the hardest time growing up. 

Having no parents or a stable family life during the holidays made her bitter and sad in her teen and early twenties years. The first Christmas she had spent with her family in Storybrooke was one of the happiest days of her life, excluding marrying Regina and Henry finding her. 

“Emma.” The blonde jumped when Regina’s hand touched her shoulder. “I think that plate is dry now.” The brunette smiled softly. “You alright?” 

“Yeah, sorry just got lost in thought.” Emma chuckled, putting down the plate with the others and placing them all back in the cupboard. “When are we putting up the Christmas decorations?” she asked eagerly. 

“Why don’t we do it tonight after you’ve finished work?” Regina smiled fondly leaning forward to kiss Emma cheek. 

“Really?” Emma asked, her eyes bright with excitement. 

“Yes Darling, why don’t you go and get ready and go to work and I’ll start getting the decorations ready.” Regina laughed as Emma squealed and ran out of the room. Her heart clenched with how much love she had for the blonde. She knew that Christmas with her family meant so much to Emma and she that about her wife, she may tease Emma about her childish attitude at Christmas time she embraced it. 

Later that night found the three of them in the living room sorting through the decorations and listening to music. Regina and Emma teased Henry when they pulled out the ornaments that their son had made when he was younger. Henry blushed but laughed and helped Emma stick the lights and garlands up down the banister giving the hallway of the mansion a festive feel. Putting up the tree was the best part, the three of them dancing and laughing as they argued where to put certain ornaments on the tree. 

“Henry will you get the step ladder from the garage please.” The boy nodded and left the room. Emma’s eyes lit up; it was nearly time to put the star on top of the tree but Regina just stared at her with a raised eyebrow as she watched the blonde begin to practically vibrate with excitement. “Don’t even think about it.” She crossed her arms over her chest and tried the supress a grin when Emma pouted. 

“Come on! I can do it. Henry did it last year.” The blonde sulked. 

“Yes, he did. Because you nearly fell through the window just trying to get the lights on the tree.” Regina reasoned. 

“Please. I’ll be really careful this time I promise.” Emma pleaded as she wrapped her arms around her wife. Regina broke into a smile and kissed Emma quickly as Henry arrived back with the ladder. 

“Alright you can put the star on this year. Henry, stay with your mother and make sure she doesn’t break her neck. I am going to check on dinner.” Leaving the two of them in the living room Regina entered the kitchen and smiled at hearing her wife and son laugh and sing along to “Last Christmas”. This had what she had always wanted a loving family life and she wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

As she was taking out the Lasagne from the oven when she heard a loud crash followed by a pained groan. She sighed, putting down the Lasagne on the counter and then taking off the oven gloves calmly. 

“Did the crashing sound indicate there is something wrong? Or are you just being your idiot self again darling?” Regina asked cheerily as she made her way into the living room where she was met with the sight of both Henry and Emma desperately trying to stand the tree upright again. 

“The tree fell.” Emma said quickly. Regina nodded and leant against the door frame. 

“I thought I heard a groan in pain.” She said knowing already that her wife was hurt just by the way she stood and the pained expression that she was trying to hide. Emma shook her head vigorously. 

“No, I think you misheard. Noone got hurt.” the blonde rushed out. Flashing her wife, a grin which came out as more of a grimace of pain. 

“Oh of course, my mistake.” Regina smiled walking over to Emma and putting her arm around her. Emma yelped and flinched away from Regina and clutched her side. “Ah uh. Sit.” Regina ordered. Waving her hand to fix the tree as she helped Emma sit down. 

“I told you she’d find out that you got hurt Ma.” Henry said, his tone teasing but his face showed concerned as he saw that his blonde mother was in genuine pain. Lifting her wife’s shirt, she gasped at the bruises already starting to form across Emma’s ribs. She gently placed her hand on the red and inflamed skin only to quickly retracted them when Emma hissed in pain. 

“I’m going to heal you okay just hold still.” Regina soothed, concentrating on her task. After a few moments Emma breathed heavily in relief. 

“Thank you. That feels so much better.” Emma smiled at her wife. “I’m sorry I got hurt again. I know I’m an idiot.” Regina nodded in agreement smiling as both her son and wife laughed. 

“You really didn’t stand much of a chance considering who your parents are.” Regina joked. Emma leaned in to kiss her cheek. “Now do you still want to put the star on top of the tree?” Regina asked. 

“How?” 

“Magic of course dear.” Regina explained giving the gold star to Emma. “Take a deep breath and picture it where you want it.” She said softly. Emma nodded a look of determination crossing her face. Closing her eyes, she sat there holding the start for a minute or so and then it was up and gone from Emma’s hands and perched perfectly on top of the tree. Emma opened her eyes and cheered. 

“Yes! That was so cool, we should have done that with all the decorations.” Emma said. Causing Regina to roll her eyes. 

“I recall trying to do that last year and you two ganging up on me and telling me that was cheating.” she remarked. 

“Yeah, but that was when I couldn’t have even dreamed of being able to do that.” Emma smirked. 

“Plus, I don’t have magic. What would I do?” Henry complained. His mother’s smiled and reassured their son that it was only a joke. Making their way into the kitchen they set the table and helped themselves to Regina’s famous Lasagne. Talking about Emma’s magical triumph, the blonde was very proud of herself and she couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Do you think you could teach Ma how to do fireballs Mom?” Henry asked. Regina gaped at her son. 

“I think you mother has been burnt enough just from ovens and kettles I don’t think fireballs would be a very good idea.” Regina said. 

“Oh come Regina it’d be fun.” 

“It’s not going to happen Emma at least not until I've built a completely fireproof room.” Regina half joked. 

“Yeah, your probably right.” Emma agreed much to the surprise of both brunettes. “Besides I already cause quite the fire in you don’t I babe.” Emma winked, and flashed her a wolfish grin. 

“Oh, come on!” Henry shouted. He shuddered as he pushed away his plate crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Sorry kid but your too easy.” Emma laughed. 

“Like mother like son.” Regina smirked. Emma spat out her water as Henry groaned and ran out of the room and up the stairs into his own room once more. 

“Is that our new Christmas tradition, scarring out son for life?” Emma asked as she held Regina’s hand giving it a soft squeeze. 

“I don’t see why we have to keep it as just a Christmas tradition.” They both laughed. Their family life really was perfect, just as they had both hoped for.


End file.
